


Third Time's a Charm

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent X from [agency name redacted] has tried to recruit an undercover agent for Beacon Hills in the past, without much success. He encounters apathy, delusions and general bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broadcastdelay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadcastdelay/gifts).



Third Time’s a Charm

Domestic counter-intelligence is a tricky business. When you toss supernatural elements into the mix it's even more difficult to manage. Not to mention that obtaining funding is practically impossible. 

The best way to avoid awkward queries is to become so clandestine that no one is quite sure whether or not you exist. If they're not quite sure, then they won’t be sure if they need you or not. And no one likes looking the fool. The agency has operated like this for years and tends to get rubber stamped by several appropriation committees each term. Enough to maintain funding for their core operations, at least.

That being the case, they still didn't have a training facility or recruiting path of their own and they frequently pilfered from other agencies. 

Agent X was in charge of Operation Claw, which oversaw surveillance agents in the western part of the United States. He had limited resources and almost no budget to staff some of the outlining towns.

That is how, in 2005, Agent X came to knock on the McCall’s front door in the middle of a Saturday. Strange rumors had been coming out of the surrounding area for years and the agency determined it would be efficient to have an asset on the ground in Beacon Hills. Agent X thought it was a fortuitous sign that a newly transferred FBI agent was already living in town.

"So my immediate supervisors would have no idea," Special Agent McCall asked.

"No, but your Director is aware that you will be performing tasks for us now and then."

"What sort of tasks?"

Agent X opened a file folder and read off a list of duties. "Minor surveillance, intelligence gathering. Nothing too time consuming." 

The agency was loathe to label anything supernatural, especially in writing, but tentatively referred to their persons of interest in Beacon Hills as ‘Subject Family H’ and ‘Subject Family A’, but everyone agreed the terms needed work. They were most commonly referred to as ‘the gang’ and ‘the vigilantes’. Agent X briefed Agent McCall on his assignment, but he left out some of the more unbelievable elements. Officially, they were a watch group for occult practices. 

"And what is your division called again?" 

Agent X ignored him, "If we thought there was a real threat in Beacon Hills, we'd send an agent with a higher clearance level. As it stands, we have mild suspicion that something…. odd is occurring."

In hindsight, having an actual federal agent do undercover work on the side might not have been the best strategy. 

Both families easily avoided Agent McCall's surveillance, although Agent X had suspicions that at least one of the groups was somewhat fractured - accounting for several conflicting reports. 

Agent McCall would report that one family was on a camping trip when miles away surveillance footage at LAX showed them boarding a plane to Mexico. Agent McCall would produce credit card receipts for bait, tackle and beer and would be left scratching his head when the family returned a few days later.

Worried that his agent was being lead astray by forces beyond his comprehension, Agent X attempted to have one of the agencies known assets assist Agent McCall. The following week, McCall reported that some vague predictions from a small town vet didn’t warrant a full investigation, no matter how reliable that town vet is or how highly regarded. That he had more important things to do than follow around a soccer mom and a handful of teenagers.

Apparently Agent McCall was having marital difficulties at the time as well, which may or may not have contributed to the complete lack of intel the agency had just prior to the Hale home fire. 

After the fire, the agency cut all ties with Agent McCall.

A few years later, they tried a different tactic.

 

***************

Bobby was getting a bit weary of this assignment. It's not that he hated waiting around, mostly he hated teenagers.

He didn't start out hating them, but going undercover as a coach at a high school in a random California town and being stuck here for the past three years had made him hate teenagers. And PTA meetings, but that's a different story.

He loved lacrosse though, it's why he agreed to the job in the first place. But the teenager angst and drama he could do without.

Coach Finstock, aka Special Agent Robert Adams, aka Bobby, had been assigned as a sleeper agent in Beacon Hills following a disaster of a CIA mission in Barcelona in which his partner had been killed and he himself had been kidnapped and held by a vicious criminal gang for several weeks. His boss thought Bobby needed down time and suggested the assignment. Suggested as in ordered, Bobby didn't really have a choice in the matter. 

When he saw the name on the student roster, he was a bit surprised. _Argent, Allison - transfer._ The fact that they didn't even bother to use a fake name told him they didn't think there was anyone watching. But Bobby was paying attention. 

He was convinced that his boss never expected the Argents to return to Beacon Hills. His boss paid lip service to yuppie concepts and talked about things like the occult and vigilante hunters, but the Argents were involved in some serious criminal activity. Bobby had a nose for these sorts of things.

Bobby’s leading theory at the moment was that they have spun a quasi-legitimate business to cover the fact that they were arms dealers, but the agency would find their paper trail eventually. Funding domestic terrorists was serious and bureaucrats never gave up a paper trail search. The analysts were tenacious like a terrier in that respect. At least, Bobby assumed the agency had analysts. Government agencies usually did. Besides, he assumed someone was reading his weekly reports on the lunch lady and her movements. She’d served chicken marsala twice this week, clearly signaling her communist contacts.

And then there was the weird shit that started to happen after the Argents showed up. He wasn’t sure how that fit into his theory, although it certain did somehow. Animal attacks, dead drifters… weird shit. Bobby toyed with the idea that Argents were conducting their own version of ‘Big Game Hunting’ only using the citizens of Beacon Hills as prey for their evil and sick sport. He only needed to gather more proof.

He thought back to Barcelona. He and his partner were trying to bust a human trafficking ring. Criminals who used other people as sport. He missed his partner. He missed having a partner. As he sent the team on running drills, he considered if he could ever work with a partner again.

The town Sheriff wasn't half bad, if Bobby were feeling magnanimous he'd even say he respected the guy, professionally. The man was obviously in over his head though, and didn't see the Argents for the criminals they were. Bobby wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure the Sheriff even consulted Chris Argent about the animal attacks on at least one occasion. That wasn’t a good sign, and he felt bad about reporting the incident to the agency.

It wasn't until Kate showed up that Bobby called in requesting backup agents to be stealthily deployed to Beacon Hills. He saw her in the parking lot one day, dropping of her niece for class. She winked at him and smiled. It made his blood run cold. Kate Argent was dangerous, you could tell when you looked at her. Nothing about her bad girl act was an act, she really would kick your ass and she'd enjoy every moment of it. 

The next day he saw that kid, McCall in the hallway with the Argent girl. The kid had come into his own over the summer and was now one of his best players. He was very disappointed to see him wrapped up with an Argent. He barked at them to move along and stop oozing hormones all over the hallway. He turned the corner and ran into that Stilinski kid and barked at him, too. 

As time went by, Bobby came to realize that the teenagers are the entire point. The damned kids are wrapped up in whatever mess the Argents are involved with and half his lacrosse team is probably going to be arrested when this is all said and done.

By the time one of his co-captain’s transferred to London, Bobby was tired of being ignored by the agency. He filed a final report and along with his resignation where he laid claim to the coaching position and the whistle he’d been issue in lieu of a firearm.

The only communication Agent X actually received from Agent Adams aka Coach Finstock, was his letter of resignation. Bobby had concluded it by offering a bit of advice:

_”There are three rules that I live by: never get less than twelve hours sleep; never play cards with a guy who has the same first name as a city; and never get involved with a woman with a tattoo of a dagger on her body. Now you stick to that, and everything else is cream cheese.”_

Perhaps recruiting an ex-CIA operative with severe PTSD was not the best tactic. 

***************

Agent X reviewed the bylaws one final time. Not that the agency actually had officially published bylaws, but there was a manila folder in the director’s office with notes that one could peruse. He could find no reason he couldn’t proceed with his latest recruitment. 

Just because their family had once been the subject of scrutiny didn't mean this particular member had ever broken the law. Besides, who better to help keep tabs on things? The trick was going to be talking Derek Hale into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Random note: Finstock's quote about cream cheese is from the character of the same name in the 1985 movie "Teen Wolf". From what I recall of the movie, that guy was a little off.


End file.
